


I missed this

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, buckleys being buckleys, fictober20, when all the skeletons come out to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck picks a fight he won't win.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Fictober20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I missed this

Maddie dabbed the corner of her mouth and sat back with a sigh. She reached over the space between them and took Chimney's hand, squeezing it gently. He looked at her with a soft smile and squeezed back.

The table before them was scattered with empty dishes, and on the far side, Buck almost mirrored her position.

"Damn," Buck groaned, shaking his head at her. She'd gone for one of his favorites: seafood. Seared scallops on a bed of greens, with sauteed broccolini on the side. He was the best person to feed, because the best way to tell if he was being sincere was an empty plate. And he'd practically licked it clean. "That was delicious, Mads."

"Hey, I picked the wine," Chimney huffed.

Eddie leaned forward to pick up one of the bottles. He turned it, examining the label. "Yeah, you just picked the first one that suggested pairing with seafood, didn't you?"

Laughter echoed around the table as he set the bottle down.

"But seriously, Maddie. You did an amazing job." Eddie smiled warmly at her.

Buck snorted next to him. He refused to meet her gaze, and his lips were pressed together to prevent his smirk.

"Don't," she warned, glaring at him.

Chimney looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Don't what?"

Maddie gestured to Buck with her palm up. "He's about to start a fight he won't win."

"How so?" Eddie asked, looking from Buck to her and back again.

Buck sat forward in his chair as though he were readying himself for a debate. "She wasn't always this good at cooking," he said with the air of launching into a long and riveting story. He looked at her smugly. "Remember that time you set the microwave on fire?"

Maddie narrowed her eyes. She'd been twelve, and accidentally pushed the zero one too many times. Heating a burrito for two minutes and twenty minutes was a big difference, and they found out that day that food can indeed be set on fire in a microwave.

But Buck wasn't the only one with stories to tell. Maddie looked at Eddie.

"Buck once thought he didn't need water to cook pasta. Just tossed the noodles into a pot and didn't think anything of it until they started to burn."

"I was  _ nine _ ."

Maddie shrugged.

Buck crossed his arms. "Remember when you decided you didn't want bangs and cut them off before picture day?"

"That was first grade," Maddie warned. If he wanted to drag skeletons out of the closet, she would make sure hers weren't the only ones seeing daylight.

Buck smirked. "Yeah, and I still have the photo."

Maddie grunted her annoyance. "Okay. Remember when you thought it was a good idea to pierce your ear with a safety pin?"

"Hey, I almost lost my ear to that infection," Buck said in outrage. "How about when you crashed dad's car because you were late for curfew."

"You tried to build a bike ramp out of  _ cardboard _ and cinder blocks."

Buck rose from his chair and pointed at her from across the table, his eyes sparkling. "It was particleboard, and it would have worked if I'd braced the middle of it."

Maddie stood to match him, barely holding back a grin. She leaned her hands on the table. "Well it still earned you a trip to the hospital and fourteen stitches."

"Wait, he didn't break anything?" Eddie broke in, still reclining in his chair, his wine glass in hand as he watched them.

Buck looked at him. "No, Maddie was the bone breaker. One time she jumped onto a trampoline from the roof to impress some guy and the springs snapped. In a cast for two months and a boot for two more."

"Oh please," Maddie cried, rounding the side of the table. "You got pulled over doing a hundred in a forty five with some girl in the passenger seat."

Buck snorted, smirking at the memory. "Her dad pulled us over, too. Made me do a field sobriety test."

Maddie made a noise of disgust. "You were twenty-two! You should have known better!"

"Hey, what can I say? Ladies love a daredevil." Buck shrugged and gestured toward Chimney. "Look who you're dating."

"You're one to talk," Maddie huffed. She crossed her arms. "Everyone you've slept with since you got here, you met on the job. Including Abby."

Buck's eyes narrowed. He glanced to the side and put his hands on his hips. When he looked back at her, it was with a glare.

She hesitated; was Abby still off limits? She thought he'd moved on by now, especially with whatever he had going on with Eddie, but suddenly she wasn't so sure. She held her breath until a grin broke over his serious expression and he stepped forward, sweeping her into a bear hug.

"I've missed this," he said against her shoulder. She hugged him back as his thick arms squeezed the air from her lungs. He let go and pulled back, still smiling down at her. "Nobody calls me on shit like you do."

Maddie frowned at him, wondering which of his reactions was the more authentic one. "That's because I'm your sister."

"Yeah, a sister who's given me how many bloody noses?"

She rolled her eyes. "You bleed in a stiff breeze, that doesn't make it my fault."

Buck gaped at her. "You kicked me in the face to practice your karate moves, and didn't tell me what you were doing!"

"Hey, uh, maybe we should just take a second," Chimney said.

Both siblings rounded on him with a simultaneous, "Stay out of it."

They went back at it, poking at old scars to see which ones still stung. Being the older sibling had its perks, and Maddie knew more of his sore spots than he did hers.

The fight drew to a close nearly twenty minutes later, with Maddie sitting on top of him on the dining room floor. She knew he could push her off if he really wanted to, but he let her pin his arms at his sides.

"If you don't say it, I'm going to spit on you," she growled. He couldn't stop laughing and she could feel him shaking under her.

Buck shook his head stubbornly.

"Evan Buckley, say the magic words," she said, her final warning as she leaned over him. She dug her fingers between his ribs, the only place he was actually ticklish.

He tried to squirm away from her fingers but had nowhere to go. "Okay! Fine!" he gasped, giggling almost hysterically under her. "You're the better Buckley!"

Satisfied, she sat back and patted his chest affectionately. "Good," she said, rising up off the floor. She straightened out her clothes and turned to look at Chimney. "Okay. Now we can go."

Buck stayed on the floor, his laugher slowly subsiding. Eddie got up and offered him a hand up, which he took. He wiped tears from his eyes and leaned into the arm Eddie put around his shoulders.

"Be careful, Chim. She wins every argument," Buck said, shaking his head at her.

Maddie clicked her tongue. "Only because you always lose them."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com</a>.%0A%0AReblog%20<a%20href=).


End file.
